


Drunk on You

by datgayrainboww



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Affection, Alternate Universe - College/University, KuroKen Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datgayrainboww/pseuds/datgayrainboww
Summary: It wasn’t really a surprise when Kenma followed Kuroo to university, after all that was kind of what everyone had been expecting. However, what was a surprise, was how much college would affect their relationship.(Also known as the 5 times Kuroo was the affectionate drunk plus the one time Kenma was instead)





	Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

> Day One - November 17 - **Affection** / **University**

**five.**

It was Kenma’s first official college party and Kuroo had abandoned him. Now that wasn’t exactly uncommon if they were surrounded by people they knew, but this time it made Kenma feel slightly betrayed. Kuroo was the one who had invited him to this party full of strangers, and while he had originally stayed close, all it had taken was the enticement of a drinking game before he disappeared. 

“I’ll be right back.” He had said. “You know I can’t turn down a competition.”

Kenma called bullshit. He had seen Kuroo turn down competitions before and even if that wasn’t the case. Kuroo definitely hadn’t been right back. In fact, Kenma had been waiting at the drink table for the past twenty minutes, trying not to look awkward as he fiddled with his phone.

“Kenmaaaa.” A familiar voice called with a greater slur than he had expected. “I was just coming to get another drink, but it looks like you already got me one.” Kuroo grinned as he approached, before snatching the cup out of Kenma’s hand. Typically he wouldn’t mind, after all the drink was mostly for appearances, but it was obvious that Kuroo had already had enough.

“Give it back.” He ordered, but it fell on deaf ears; Kuroo had already thrown back the cup’s contents as of it was full of water. 

“Mm delicious.” He had moaned. “How did you know that was my favorite?” He asked like it wasn’t obvious. Kenma knew all of Kuroo’s favorite things and vice versa; after all, they were best friends.

“I just knew.” Kenma shrugged, knowing it wasn’t worth the effort to try and explain. However, Kuroo didn’t seem to mind.

“Of course you did,” Kuroo grinned. “Because you’re the best!” And then, before Kenma could stop him, he lunged forward and hugged him.

Kenma tensed as Kuroo affectionately rubbed their cheeks together before mustering up enough willpower to shove him away. “You’re drunk,” He argued, struggling to keep him an arm’s length away. He had heard that Kuroo was an affectionate drunk, but he hadn’t realized the extent of it. “And I don’t want to listen to you complain in the morning.”

“I won’t complain.” Kuroo whined, slumping to rest with his head against Kenma’s shoulder. 

“I’m sure you won’t.” Kenma said, indulging him despite the way his lips quirked up in a smile. “Now, let's get you home.”

——

**four.**

The second time it happened, they were at a much smaller party, one that could possibly even be considered a get together. It was all of the old high school volleyball players, although some of them were technically still playing in college. Yaku was there, as was Bokuto, Akaashi, Daichi, and a few other people that Kenma had heard stories of but never actually met. It was relaxing, especially compared to his first college party, and for once, Kenma didn’t wish that he was at home playing video games. 

And then, in the middle of a conversation with Akaashi, it happened. Kuroo had been off to the side for the past half hour, sitting in a circle with the other ex-captains, when he randomly decided to wander over.

“Kenmaaa.” He slurred, causing the blonde to curiously look up at him. However the moment he did, Kuroo leaned forward and sloppily pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’re really pretty Kenma.” He whispered while Kenma was still frozen in shock. “Really pretty.” And then with a loud giggle, he was back on his feet sauntering towards the noisy captain circle.

“You look like you’re about to self combust.” Akaashi commented with a smirk and Kenma’s cheeks burned even hotter.

“Shut up.” He mumbled, ducking down to hide behind his hair.

“It’s not my fault that that idiot can’t handle his alcohol.”

——

**three.**

College parties were loud and overwhelming, but this one was celebrating the volleyball team’s latest win and Kenma had promised that he would attend. And since Kenma was keeping his promise, Kuroo had been forced to keep his. He couldn’t abandon Kenma like he had at the first party, and while Kenma had initially believed that to be a good thing, he was no beginning to regret it. If he had thought that standing alone in the corner had been awkward, this was a million times worse. 

Kenma did not know any of Kuroo’s college friends, and only a few of them had made an attempt to socialize with him beyond a brief introduction. Their attempts were almost always rebuffed, and if they weren’t, well, they tended to give up the moment they realized that Kenma was an socially awkward introvert.

He had been nursing the same cup for almost an hour now, and was sorely tempted to fake being sick just so he could leave, but that involved drawing unwanted attention to himself. So he continued to suffer in silence until suddenly a familiar beat began to play.

“I love this song!” Kuroo shouted and before Kenma knew what was happening, he was being dragged out to dance floor, his cup hastily deposited on the side.

“Kuroo, no.” He struggled, but it was useless, all it took was one look at Kuroo’s pleading expression and he knew he had been won over. “Fine,” He caved. “But just for one song.”

Kuroo grinned and didn’t waste any time before he started to dance. His movements were sensual and Kenma averted his eyes from his friend’s gyrating hips as he awkwardly tried to dance nearby.

“No, no, no.” Kuroo suddenly protested, yanking Kenma forward until they were tightly pressed together. “Like this.” He explained, hands sliding down to clutch Kenma’s hips and force him to copy the flowing movements. It was intimate, especially when Kuroo looked down at him with half lidded eyes, and Kenma couldn’t quite bring himself to make eye contact.

The moment the song was over Kenma rushed off, claiming that he had to use the restroom.

——

**two.**

Next time, Kenma stayed home from the party. He figured that this way he could avoid any awkward drunk moments with his friend that had most definitely become a crush. That didn’t end up being the case.

Kenma had been curled up in bed, playing on his PSP, when a loud knock echoed through his apartment. It was almost midnight so logically he figured that it was just some drunk kid playing a prank or someone with the wrong room that would leave the moment they realized the mistakes. However that wasn’t the case, as moments later there was a second round of knocks.

Groaning, Kenma paused his game and tugged on a loose shirt, covering the sports bra that he tended to lounge around in. It wasn’t something that he was ashamed of, he just didn’t see the need for a random stranger to know. Fortunately, the incessant knocker was far from a stranger. 

“Kuro,” Kenma blinked, reaching up to rub at his eyes. “What are you doing here? Didn’t you have a party?”

“The party got boring,” Kuroo shrugged and Kenma winced at the smell of alcohol that wafted his way. “And I wanted to see you.”

“You wanted to see me?” He repeated, stepping back so Kuroo had enter.

Kuroo hummed in agreement, lightly grabbing Kenma’s hand before beginning to drunkenly stumble in the direction of his bedroom. “I’m tired.” He slurred and Kenma allowed himself to be tugged along until eventually Kuroo began to strip. That was where Kenma drew the line, because while they had certainly seen one another naked before, it was never really in a situation like this.

“You can take my bed.” He protested, wiggling out of Kuroo’s grasp. “I can sleep on the couch.” 

“What? No. I want to sleep with you.” Kuroo argued, once again grabbing Kenma’s arm. “Please Kenma.”

“You’re drunk.” He replied, struggling to shake off the arm a second time. “I’m not gonna take advantage of you like this.”

Kuroo pouted. “Please,” He pleaded. “I promise I won’t do anything. We can just sleep together, just like when we were little kids.”

Kenma hesitated, but the more he looked at Kuroo’s face, the harder it became to say no. “Ugh,” He sighed. “I guess it won’t hurt.”

“Yay.” Kuroo smiled before flopping back onto the bed in just his boxers. It was a childish sight that made Kenma chuckle lightly as he changed and turned off the lights, but the moment he laid down on the bed, the atmosphere seemed to change.

In an instant, Kuroo latched onto him like a leech, burrowing then deeper into the blankets. Kenma had expected this, as they used to cuddle together when they were kids, but he never expected what Kuroo did next.

As they snuggled deeper into the mattress, Kuroo leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Kenma’s lips. “I love you Kenma.” He mumbled into the blonde’s now stiff shoulder pressing another kiss to it before curling up even tighter. Within moments he was asleep.

And yet the same couldn’t be said for Kenma. It took hours for his brain to calm down and rest and when they woke up in the morning, well, if Kuroo wasn’t going to mention it, he wouldn’t either.

——

**one.**

They were at another party, one that was just as loud and bright as all the ones before. Miraculously Kenma had found someone he knew that would actually interact with him and not get distracted by other, louder guests and he was making the most of the moment as he could. They were close together, as it was the only way to hear each other over the deafening music, and for once, Kenma had actually taken more than a few sips out of his drink. He was laughing, mind relatively at ease, when out of nowhere Kuroo stepped into his field of vision.

“Kenma!” He cried happily, throwing his arms around the smaller man. “I’ve missed you.”

“You saw me an hour ago.” Kenma tried to say, but the moment he opened his mouth, Kuroo was pressing their lips together. It was a messy kiss, as initially Kenma was unresponsive, but once he began to return the gesture, it became very hot, very fast.

And then, Kenma realized what was happening.

“We can’t do this,” He said, shoving Kuroo away, “You’re drunk.”

“What about when I’m sober? Can I do it then?” Kuroo asked, eyes still half lidded and looking at Kenma with an expression that made his breath hitch.

“Sure,” Kenma’s volume lowered, hesitant to get his hopes up. “At least if you still want to.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to? You’re perfect Kenma.” He complimented. “But I’ll tell you more in the morning.” And then, with an overly flirtatious wink, he wandered off leaving Kenma to sort out the mess that had become his heart.

But the next morning, it was all worth it.

——

**plus one.**

It was a Christmas party, the last major bash before many students returned home, and therefore the alcohol was flowing freely. Even Kenma was indulging himself, having already drank a few cups despite knowing he was a lightweight. It was an action that he would probably regret in the morning, but for now he was going to have fun.

He was talking to Yaku when it was pointed out, a large of girls, and guys, surrounding Kuroo. And while that wasn’t exactly an unusual sight, they typically didn’t try and herd him in a singular direction. Rising onto his toes, his eyes quickly scanned the room before ultimately, he saw their goal. There, in the doorway to another room, was a hanging piece of mistletoe. 

Kenma frowned. “I’ll be right back.” He told Yaku, before downing the rest of his drink and storming across the room. At first, Kuroo tried to jerk away from him, but the moment he realized that Kenma was the one who had grabbed his arm, he relaxed and allowed himself to be tugged along. 

Kenma could hear Kuroo’s fans let out cries of protest, but they ignored them until they were directly standing under the mistletoe. There, Kenma wasted no time hesitating before he pulled Kuroo down for a kiss. They made out like that for several long minutes before Kuroo pulled back with a laugh.

“I thought we aren’t supposed to kiss when drunk.” He teased, and Kenma could feel himself flush red.

“This is different.” He muttered and Kuroo only laughed louder before ducking back down for another, much sweeter kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated and if you want to talk to me on tumblr I’m @datgayrainbow. Once again, thank you for reading! Bye!


End file.
